theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome To Club Shell! Transcript
(The episode begins where SpongeBob is eating some kelpo cereal and Gary, Snellie and Lary eating snail-po on their foodbowls in the kitchen) SpongeBob: How are you doing over there, little guys? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob pours some more snail-po from a can into their foodbowls) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Really? I can buy 90 box tops of Kelpo Cereal at Barg 'n' Marts? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary, Snellie and Lary you three are a genuis. But I can send in 90 box tops with a cupon. (Takes out a envelope and puts a cupon inside of it and mails it outside) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob puts the envelope inside the mailbox and goes back inside his house. Gary, Snellie and Lary goes back in the bedroom while slithering. Suddenly there some note on the floor which Gary, Snellie and Lary sees) Gary: Hey you guys. There's some note on the floor that we should read. Snellie: What's it from anyway, Gary? Lary: Yeah. What it's from? Gary: It's from Plankton. Snellie: Ooh. Let's read a note. Lary: Well what's it say? Gary: (Reads the note) It says... "Dear Gary, Snellie and Lary. Are you tired of having your dirty shell with you or have you being bored with your owners around? Then have yourself on your relaxing resort here at Club Shell a designed fit only for snails. You can stay on your permaint Vacation until your owner passes out. Sincerly Sheldon J. Plankton." Snellie: Wow. A permaint vacation to Club Shell for snails!!? Lary: I wanna go there! Snellie: Me too! Gary: Then we'll all in this together c'mon you guys. Let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse! Snellie and Lary: Yaaay!!! (And so Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered out the window, climbed the pineapple walls, onto the pineapple roof and jumps up and down really really really really really far. They went up into mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat. They slithered to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Then suddenly Plankton looks through the telescope at Gary, Snellie and Lary at the Chum Bucket and over hears about the note they read) Plankton: So... the three talking snails overread my note about sending them to Club Shell eh? Ha. My plan is working into hands! With all the snails out of the way stealing the Krabby Patty formula will be a sucess! (Laughs evily) Karen: I hate to break it up to you, Plankton but you need a invention to get into Krabs' safe depossit. Plankton: You know maybe your right about that, Karen my computer wife. But first I'll disguise myself and go to the Snail-Clubhouse for the good news!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in and told all 17 snails about the good news) Gary: Hey you guys we've got good news. Daniel: What is the good news about, Gary? Boss: Yeah, light wit. What's it about anyway? Gary: Snellie, Lary and I got this note from Plankton and he said it's inviting us to Club Shell! Boss: Club Shell? Spike: Isn't that the place where it's all resorts for snails? Lary: Yeah Spike, that's the place where all the snails go and no owners allowed to go with them. Snellie: They have... Drinks, Food, Music, Festas and Instraments. Mary: Ooh I always wanted some food and drinks there! Mosteeze: Me too. It'll be a dream come true. Foofie: Unless there's somebody with musical musiction in Club Shell. Pat: Meow. Penney: Uh yeah. y'all's gotta be here that we see a note inside your shell. Edward: And there's words coming out of it. Gary: A note? Oh you mean this note? (Takes it out of his shell) It's from Plankton. Petey: But I've thought Plankton was our enemy. Boss: Let me see that. (Gary hands the note to him and Boss reads it) Dear Gary, Snellie and Lary are you tired of... (Muttering) Club Shell... (Muttering some more) Sincerly Sheldon J. Plankton? So that's the bug I'm talking about hun? Gary: That's right, Boss. He was Mr. Krabs' sworn enemy of the resturant called the Chum Bucket. Dan: I hate to interrupt but about that Plankton character he's here. All 20 Snails: Hun? Plankton: (Comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Hello Snails. Have I got a surprise for all of you. Spike: Hey, you're that Plankton guy from before the one who kidnapped us snails and brings us from the Chum Bucket. Plankton: That's me! The one and only. Snellie: Did you send this note to SpongeBob's room, Plankton? Plankton: I'm serouis, snails. I said it before to SpongeBob's pet snail. Club Shell is an actuall result for snails while your owner passes out. Gary: Wait a minute. You're not gonna steal my shell again and pretend to be me are you? I mean last time that you steal my shell I stopped you from the last bring your pet to work day. Plankton: No I'm not going to steal your shell. Gary. Gary: Phew. What a relief. Plankton: Everything can be all yours for free just take the mexican rail road bus and you'll be in Club Shell in no time. Micheal: You mean all of us snails can go!!? Plankton: Yup! Little Dollar: Man what a real cool dude!! Yo-yo: He maybe small but he's right. We should go now. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Runs out of the clubhouse) Plankton: Suckers! He he he he he he!! (Scene cuts to outside Snail-Park where all 20 snails are waiting for the mexican bus) Victoria: Oh boy you guys we're actually going to club shell we are so excited! Sweet Sue: The food, the music, the festa and the drinks. We can't wait. Eugene: We just can't take this whole excitment. Gary: You're right kids, I just hope SpongeBob's gonna be okay. We left kelpo cereal for him. (We cut to SpongeBob in the living room to see that he is now extremely huge and overweighted) Overweight SpongeBob: (Burps) Oh wow. I have never eaten so much kelpo cereal for ages. (Sighs. We then cut back to all 20 snails outside Snail-Park) Boss: Eeh. Don't worry about the yellow guy, Runt. Besides the mexican bus is here! (The Mexican Bus pulls over to Snail-Park and all 20 snails got on the bus after the door opens) Bus Driver: All aboard!! Club Shell!! Please respond!! Grand Tour Guy: Hello and welcome aboard on a tour mexican bus to Club Shell!! All 20 Snails: Meoooooooooooooooooooow!!! Meooow Meoooow Meow!! Grand Tour Guy: Thank you. Uh please one of you snails take your seats and enjoy our tour. Gary: Meow. (All 20 Snails sit on each seat) Bus Driver: We're all ready to go. (Closes the door on a handle. Gary, Snellie and Lary sit on the right side of the seat. Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo sit on the left side of the seat. Mary and Mosteeze sit on the second right side of the seat. Petey and Foofie sit on the second left side of the seat. Micheal, Eugene, Penney and Edward sit on the thrid right side of the seat. Victoria, Pat and Sweet Sue sit on the thrid left side of the seat. And Boss, Dan and Spike sit in the back seat in the middle) Grand Tour Guy: Everybody all comferbale? All 20 Snails: Meow! Meow meow meow reow reow meow!! Grand Tour Guy: Good. (The mexican bus drives down the road towards the way to mexico with all 20 snails on board) Attention SeaSnail passagers! We would like to thank you for being on our tour here at Club Shell. Now if you could see the outside window on to your left you can see the whole town of Mexico down further to the island where our fancy pools are. All 20 Snails: Oooooh. Meow meow meoow meoooow!!! (The bus driver stopped the mexican bus while parking on the sidewalk near a stop sign) Bus Driver: We're here. Grand Tour Guy: Here we are sea snails. Mexico where we can get inside the building of club shell. Everybody off! All 20 Snails: Meooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Got off the tour bus to Mexico and go inside the Club Shell building) Pat: Meow meow meow meow! Boss: Yes you're right, Pat. They're are drinks and food inside the building. Spike: Yeah. They say that they were festas and decerations inside this building. Dan: Hey Boss! Look outside the window. Boss: What is it? Dan: There's our outdoor pool on the bottom floor outside. Spike: Oh really? Dan: Yeah. We can swim in the outdoor pool outside in the backyard of the building. Snellie: (Sighs) Dan, you know snails can't swim. Penney: Yeah back at Goo Lagoon only people fish can swim not just snails like us. Edward: But that's okay once your at Club Shell your snails like us are allowed to swim there. Gary: You know you guys, maybe we can swim in Club Shell. This is gonna be a dream come true! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs and Squidward are waiting for the Customers) Mr. Krabs: I don't get it, Mr. Squidward. Where are all me customers? I mean SpongeBob is 24 hours late for work. Squidward: Who knows? Maybe he's taking a day off. Mr. Krabs: Ain't no way the boy is taking a day off from his job. Squidward: You've probably even pay him at all. Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Speaking of wish where is somebody that can take his job? (Just then, Pearl comes inside The Krusty Krab) Pearl: Daddy!!? Mr. Krabs: Pearl? What are you doing here? Pearl: You're fry cook SpongeBob SquarePants ate too much kelpo cereal and he gain weight so I've thought I can do his job for him. Mr. Krabs: Really?!! That's me girl!! You can bring in more customers with SpongeBob's Spatula!! So get to work! Pearl: Thanks Daddy. (Goes to the kitchen to filp some Krabby Patties) Squidward: You've hired, Pearl? Mr. Krabs: Of course Mr. Squidward. She can bring in more customers and making some money they will hand out too you. Squidward: Oh you're right, Mr. Krabs. That's just what I need! That means that yellow idiot won't be working for me on his day off! (Laughs) Mr. Krabs: I love it when me daughter works in the kitchen and start filppin some Krabby Patties. Squidward: You said it, Mr. Krabs. (The next scene cuts back to Mexico at the Club Shell building where all 20 snails go outside the backyard for a swim bring some drinks and food outside the shore) Boss: Everything's all ready making a dream come true hun fellas. Daniel: You're right, Boss everything we brought outside is ready. Little Dollar: I see now. Well let get this Club Shell Party started! Yo-yo: And make this shore a better place. Gary: Now that's the idea that I wanted to hear. What can possibably go wrong? Lary: Yeah! Hey, Let's go swimming! Snellie: Alright, Lary last one in is a rotten mollusk!! Lary: You're on!! All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Runs and dives in a pool and swims and having some fun) Boss: Well it looks like it's just you two and me having a relaxing vacation outside, Fellas. Spike: (Sighs) Boss, how come we never get to do any fun like those snails? Boss: 'Cause the three of us Snail Gang, we don't do fun. We do things like having a relaxing vacation outside the backyard of the building of Club Shell. Dan: Yup. Looks like we're having a relaxing crues. Spike: You know maybe you're right about that. We can relax a little. Boss: That's my boys I know about. (Boss, Dan and Spike unfolded their chairs and sits down while relaxing. Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails are having fun at the pool splashing each other) Micheal: This is fun! Victoria: Great and exciting! Eugene: Yeah definally not for people. Pat: Meoooow! Sweet Sue: I'm sure Gary is right about having a dream come true. Edward: Yes indeed. Except one of us snails is having a relaxing day. Mosteeze: Like how are we going to keep this up while we're having fun? Gary: as long as were having fun on the pool no worm is going to come into our club and ruins are day off at the Snail-Clubhouse. Daniel: Ha ha yeah. Even my squishy pet ball is having fun too just look how it floats like a boat. Penney: Why don't we just have some more fun while we're in the pool playing who can stay under the water the longest? All Snails: Yeah!!! French Narrator: (Reading time card) A FEW MOMENTS LATER... (We see Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squggles, Kenney, Jan, Max, and Rex wiggling outside and see all 20 snails having lots of fun at the shore and relaxing) Mr. Doodles: Whoa. What's going on here? Mrs. Squggles: Yeah we want to know why you're in Club Shell! (Boss, Dan and Spike turns around and sees all six worms who came in outside their side) Boss: (Comes slithering towards the worms) Hey, Worms what do you think you're doing on our shore? Mr. Doodles: We saw you leaving the clubhouse and got on the mexican bus to Club Shell. So we've thought we'd followed you here just in time as we were following tire tracks. Boss: Tire tracks? Max: Yeah. Just like when you and all the other snails making snail slime like a snailtrack. Boss: Yeah about that. Hold on a sec. (To all 19 snails) Hey!! Fellas!! There's somebody who wanted to see you!! Spike: Who is it? Dan: Yeah Boss. Who's here? (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary came out from under the pool while breathing) Gary: What is it, Boss? Foofie: We're trying to play a game here! Lary: Well, I'll be. It's our wormfriends. Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squggles, Kenney, Jan, Max and Rex. (All 17 snails got of the pool and slithers towards the six worms while saying "Hi") Snellie: What brings you worms here? Mary: We wanted to know why did you follow us here. Kenney: Well Mr. Doodles said that we saw you leaving the clubhouse and taking the mexican bus to Club Shell. Jan: So we followed the tire tracks to see where you are. Rex: Arrrrf!! Arf!! (Panting) Gary: Oh really? Well if you must know Plankton said that Club Shell is only for snails. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Mr. Doodles: Gary, you and your snailfriends and me and my wormfriends both know we would like to have fun but not at Club Shell. That's where you come in. Mrs. Squggles: Yes. We was wondering where you are. Spike: Well, why are you worms say something? Dan: Yeah. Why don't you come and join us they have music, food, drinks and the outdoor pool that were in. Rex: Arrrrrf!! Arrrrrf!! Kenney, Jan and Max: We love too!! Boss: Then it's settled let's have some fun at Club Shell! All Six Worms: All Right!!! All 20 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (They and the six worms hopped and jumped into the pool and swim and splashed while having lots of fun) Boss: Well you know what they say fellas maybe we can have a lot of fun. Gary: What can still possibably go wrong? (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Plankton is inventing a rocket which is not a bomb but a long grabper) Plankton: If my inventions are correct, I can create a rocket which is not a bomb but a long grabper then stealing the formula from Krabs' safe will be a sucess. But it was long lasted until that big whale try to eat me! Now this plan can't possibably fail. Rocky: (Snores) I hear voices. Better watch out the whale might eat you. (Snores and sighs) Plankton: Rocks can talk in their sleeps. Oh well here I come Krabs ready or not!! (Laughs evily. He files out of the Snail-Clubhouse with a hanglider and towards The Krusty Krab. Meanwhile back at the Club Shell building, All 20 Snails and Six Worms are eating some food and drinking some lemonade) Mr. Doodles: You know something? I love swimming with you snails so were my wormfriends. I always wanted to play a game in here. Rex: Arrrrrrrf!! Arrrrf!! Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Dan: You know Pat's gotta point we should leave Club Shell because the mexican bus is coming late. Spike: He's right. I think we need to wait for the mexican bus to pick us up back to Bikini Bottom. Daniel: (Sighs) I think we have enough fun at Club Shell. Little Dollar: Besides, some other snails can come to Club Shell while we leave. Pat: Meow. Petey: I see now. We understand what we said about Club Shell. Mary: You're right. Maybe we should leave Club Shell right about now. Gary: I think Mary's got a point. C'mon you guys let's go back to where we are to Bikini Bottom. All Snails and Worms: Yeah!!! Lary: Maybe we can come back some time. Snellie: We had a lot of fun today! Pat: Meow. (And so all 20 snails and six worms leave the Club Shell building and goes back to Bikini Bottom while on the mexican tour bus. But when they got back to Bikini Bottom there's trouble at The Krusty Krab. So all 20 snails and six worms got off the mexican tour bus and goes inside The Krusty Krab for help) Plankton: I'm here for the secret formula, Krabs. So hand it over nice and easy. Mr. Krabs: No way, Plankton! You're not getting the formula this time or any time! Plankton: Perhaps you haven't seen one of my inventions at the Snail-Clubhouse I just made. (takes out a remote control and presses a button while the rocket gets out of the Snail-Clubhouse launching it into The Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: Oh no I can sense explosives coming this way! Plankton: That's right, Krabs and this plan can possibably fail! Gary: Think again, Sheldon J. Plankton! Plankton: Who said that? Gary: I did! (Plankton sees all 20 snails and six worms who already came inside The Krusty Krab) Squidward: (Gasps) Gary! Snellie! Lary! And all the other pets in Bikini Bottom? Mr. Krabs: I knew you would come to save the formula and I like the way Little Dollar is making friends with Mr. Doodles. Mr. Doodles: Uhh thanks, Mr. Krabs. Rex: Arrf!! Arrf!! Plankton: Too late, Snails! I have launched a rocket that I've invented in your clubhouse! Boss: Oh you did! Did ya? You tricked us so that we can have fun at Club Shell, for that it's payback time. Lary: Yeah. Don't want to let Krabs summon his daugther Pearl the Whale on you! Plankton: P-p-Pearl!!? All 20 Snails and Worms: Yeah!!! (Just then Pearl the whale comes out of the kitchen and saw Plankton) Pearl: Plankton! It's been a while! Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! (Runs out of The Krusty Krab but drops his remote control) Pearl: (Picks up the remote control) Did he just dropped this remote control? (All 20 Snails and Six Worms shook their heads yes. Pearl presses the button on the remote control and the rocket Plankton invented who's coming toward The Krusty Krab stops runs out of fuel and falls down while it crashes on the ground) Mr. Krabs: Phew. That was a close one. Gary: Too close for comfurrt. Snellie: Pearl you gave Plankton a scare. Lary: Yeah. Way to go big girl. Pearl: Did those snails just talk? Mr. Krabs: Of course, Pearl they're bottom feeders. Pearl: I effort solid over pet snails anyway. Mr. Krabs: It looks like the bottom feeders thinks that Pearl beliveves in talking snails. Squidward: How original. Mr. Krabs: Worms and bottom feeders, you saved me business and me formula. And as your reward, I'm going have to offer you Krabby Patties Pearl made for you. Boss: She did? Pat: Meow? Mr. Doodles: Wow we never thought of that. (Pearl gave all 20 snails and six worms Krabby Patties she made from the kitchen all 20 snails picked up the Krabby Patty for each snail all eats em and so did the six worms) Micheal: Oh boy I love Krabby Patties. Victoria: Me too. It clushes my soul and health. Eugene: How did she know she made these patties? Penney: I agree on that. Sweet Sue: Maybe she's an ordinary fry cook. Edward: Just like SpongeBob when he was making his patties. Mr. Krabs: Exactly. Which reminds me. Where did you all go on this vacation? Gary: To tell you the truth we went to, Club Shell to have a lot of fun. Mary: Yes. And we had a good time together. Foofie: I assume that worms followed us here to have fun just like us. Mosteeze: Like no wonder Plankton thinks he's so nice. Petey: And that's what happen when we went to Club Shell. Mr. Krabs: Oh how silly of you land lubbers. (All Snails and Worms and Mr. Krabs laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. Gary is writing his snail journal of what he did today at Club Shell with his snailfriends) Gary: We moved into Club Shell for our relaxing vacation today and we had so much fun when we stopped Plankton for using his plans. We summon Mr. Krabs' teenaged daughther Pearl the Whale to scare Plankton off and we once again save Krabs' formula. Snellie: I never thought that Plankton is afraid of Pearl I mean she's so big and Plankton's so small. Lary: Yeah. No wonder Plankton is afraid of whales it was so funny. Gary: You know you guys, We sure had a lot of fun at Club Shell today didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so? Snellie: You're right, Gary. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day hun? Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It looks like Mary the Snail's owner Mable Monica is putting on a special pokla dotted ribbon on her shell. SpongeBob: Wow a special ribbon for Mary. This I gotta see. Gary: Uh-oh. Mary gets angry when we took her special ribbon. So it's our job to cheer her up and be nice to her. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time!! "Mary's Favorite Ribbon!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes